Stopping A Wedding: Kim's Style
by I'mInLove3
Summary: "I ran into the church intending on stopping the wedding. He couldn't... no, he can't marry her. I have to stop it. This is what best friends do right? They protect each other." -Kick. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi. I know I'm currently writing a book, but you'll probably enjoy this. Enjoy?**

He was a drunk. Someone who barely came home because he was karate-actor. He was cheater, never had time for me, I needed to leave but I love him too much. But today was the day I would confront my husband. I loved him and wanted him to get better. As if on cue, my husband walked in. "Why are you up? You're pregnant. Get to bed," He slurred.

I rolled my eyes. I felt tears in my eyes. He wasn't the same Jack I knew from public, middle or high school. He was changed. "No." He looked at me and laughed. "Jack. You need rehab. You're a drunk. Go or else," I said.

He smirked and stumbled over to me. We stood face to face. Nose to nose. I was tempted to kiss him, but I wouldn't. "Or else I'm leaving you," I threatened.

He took a step back and glared at me. "Y-you wouldn't!" He sneered.

I shook my head. "No, Jack. I would. Will you go or not?" He shook his head. "Fine. When I leave, I hope you'll look back at this and change for me. I'm only asking you of this because I love you," I said.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the house. "Kim! Kim! Kimmy! Wait! Don't go!" I heard him yell after me.

I got into my car and sighed. "Bye, Jack. I promise that we'll share custody over him or her. I promise," I whispered to no one in particular driving off. I looked back one more time. I knew I was going to miss him.

~TWO YEARS LATER~

I pulled up into a studio parking lot. It has been 2 years, 4 month, 12 days, 15 hours, 12 minutes and 55 seconds since Jack and I divorced. Life was ruff. I got out of my car and walked into the studio. I was stopped by a guard. "Do you have a request to see someone, Ma'am?" He asked.

I closed my eyes. "Yes. I need to get my kid," I replied.

He laughed. "You're too young to have one. Who are you with? I'm going to need I.D., Miss," He said.

Someone cleared their throat and we turned around and saw Jack. "She's with me," Jack said. The security guard looked unconvinced. "She's a friend needing to pick up her son."

His eyes widened. "Wait. You're the Kim?" I nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm new. I know _nothing_. You can go," He said.

I smiled and walked up to Jack. "You hired someone new? I liked Sabrina," I whispered to him.

Jack smirked. "She's temporarily off. He's a substitute," Jack said as we walked into his dressing room.

I smirked at the sight of it. "Redecorated? Interesting. I like it," I said sitting on the red couch.

Jack walked in holding a jumpy kid in his arms. I smiled brightly when the kid jumped into my arms. "Mommy!" He said happily as he hugged me.

I smiled, ruffled and kissed his head. "Hey, Daniel. How is my favourite little boy?" I asked.

He smiled bouncing in my arms. "Good, good!"

I smiled at his response and let him down to play with some toys in the dressing room. I turned back to Jack. "You called to tell me something. What is it?" I asked.

He smiled and opened the door. A brunette came in, smiling coyly with her pitch red lips. "Kim. This is Amanda. She's my fiancée," Jack said.

I smiled in shock and shook her hand. "Jack talks _so_ much about you being his best friend!" She said.

I smiled. "Oh… that's nice," I said.

She smiled slyly this time. It looked too wicked. "I hope he has mentioned a few things about me," She said.

I mumbled, "I bet you can't do a piece of karate," under my breath. She smiled and blinked at me. "No. Jack really hasn't. I've never heard about you," I said.

She smiled. "Oh… that's okay."

Jack looked at his watch and kissed the brunette. "Oh. I have to shoot my scene now! Get along for me!"

We smiled and nodded. After Jack left and closed the door, Amanda turned to face me. "Back off of him. All he ever talks about is you. I already hate you," She said.

I sucked in a deep breath. "Okay. Doesn't bother me. I bet you can't do a single piece of karate," I said.

She smirked at me. "No, but I'm using Jack for something very valuable to me," She said.

She looked away from her in disgust. Jack fell for a gold digger. "His money… ain't it?" I said.

She smirked in response. "Yes, now I'm going to say what I said to all his friends that he doesn't talk to anymore. Jack's mine and he doesn't need you guys anymore. Bye," She said.

I smirked and told a couple of steps towards the brunette gold digger. "Try me. I'd never stop talking to my best friend… or the love of my life. He's my friend… Gold Digging Bitch," I said bitterly.

Amanda took a step back and huffed. I picked Daniel up and walked to the door. "I bet I can stop Jack from marrying you," I stated.

She scoffed. "Bring it on. Jack _will_ marry me." I smirked and walked out of the room.

Oh yeah, she's totally not going to win. I'm protecting Jack no matter what.

**Done. What did you think?**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey, hey! Here I am with an update. It's going to be short enjoy. Warning: I mean **_**really**_** short.**

I walked into a restaurant and Daniel began happily jumping in my arms. "Uncle Jerry!" He said.

I smiled. "Yeah. I'm here to see them."

I walked into the back of the restaurant, where there was a small office. In there were my friends Jerry, Kelsey, Grace, Milton, Grace, Eddie and Julie. "Kim?" They stood up and tackled me into a hug. "Hey Kim!" They all chorused together.

We broke the hug and I sat on the desk. "So… have you met Jack's fiancée?" I asked.

They nodded. "Don't get me started. What a bitch. I was going to slap her when she said not to speak to Jack. I hate her!" Kelsey sang.

I smiled. Jerry nodded. "She's psycho, yo! She pulled the knife out on us! Threatening to kill us if we kept talking to him," Jerry said.

My face scrunched up in disgust. "She reminds me of the husband in the movie, 'The Perfect Husband,'" I said.

They nodded in agreement. "We ignore his phone calls now. We're not ready to die," Julie said.

I leaned in, handing Daniel over to Jerry. "How would you guys like to participate in operation, 'Stop Jack's Wedding'?" I asked.

They thought for a moment before smirking. "Sounds interesting. We're in," Milton said.

Everyone nodded. "Eddie, we need camera. We're spying on them." He nodded. I looked at my sickeningly pale friend. "Milton. We need recorders. We're recording every _inch_ of her conversations," I said. He nodded and I looked at the girls and Jerry. "You guys, we need spies to watch her on her everyday life."

They nodded and thought for a moment before looking at me. "What are you going to do?" Grace asked.

I smirked and looked at the clock. "What else? I'm going to make her life a living hell," I said. I looked at my Spanish friend. "Watch Daniel. I'm visiting Jack and his gold digger."

He nodded and I left on my way for Jack's house.

When I got there, I parked my car in front of his mansion and walked up to the front door. I knocked on it and it opened revealing Amanda. "Ugh, what do you want?" She asked.

I pushed past her and walked in. "Where's Jack?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and before she could answer, I heard, "Right here."

I looked over her shoulder and saw Jack. He had his arms open for a hug so I ran into them and hugged him tightly. Amanda walked over to us and dramatically kissed Jack. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Oh, Amanda…"

**Done. Did it suck? Review?**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

Chapter 3

**Hi. Here's a new update. Enjoy.**

I smirked. "Oh, Amanda," I said.

She looked at me. "What- yes, Kim?" She said feigning sweetness.

I looked at Jack then her. "Do you get jealous when Jack's with another girl… or do you get jealous naturally?" I asked.

She looked at me with an angry glare. "Why do you ask, Kim?" She spat.

I smiled. "Because, if you knew, Jack hates it when girls get jealous for no reason," I said.

Jack smirked. "Yeah! You remember!" Jack said happily.

Amanda looked away. "Of course not. He's going to meet his female co-star tomorrow. I'm ecstatic to meet her," She said.

I smirked. _Even if it's me? Oh, I'll be happily to kill you in the movie,_ I thought. "Neither can Jack, right?" Jack nodded. "Only because he doesn't know who it is! Oooh! Got to go and get Daniel from Jerry before he kills our kid," I said.

Before I could leave, Jack grabbed my wrist. "Are they okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Then why don't they answer my calls or texts?"

I shrugged. "Someone knows… not just me," I said.

He nodded and let my wrist go. I left his house smirking.

~The Next Day~

I arrived at the studio with Daniel. I saw the security guard from yesterday and showed him a card. "You're the co-star in this movie?" I nodded. "Well then, go in! I don't want to keep you waiting!" He said.

I chuckled and walked in. A woman with a clip board walked towards me and grabbed my forearm. She dragged me to the stage. "Uh, let go," I said.

She huffed. "Yes she's here."

I was tossed in front of a tall man. "You're late," He stated.

I smirked. "I know. I was meant to be," I replied.

He rolled his eyes. "I need to tape it from where you and Ryan meet up." I rolled my eyes. "No attitude! Get her make-up and wardrobe done!" No one came quickly enough. "NOW!" He yelled.

People ran and grabbed me. I was dragged into the make-up room, and then stripped of my clothing to put on new ones.

I made to the stage. It was decorated like a secret company. I smirked inwardly. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and through my black tinted glasses, I saw Jack. I was thankful that these things were dark, or else he would've notice me. "Hi, I'm Jackson Anderson. Your co-star. But you can call me Jack," He said.

I smirked, remembering what I put in his dressing room. A tape recording to catch all of Amanda's conversations while I was here. "I'm just your co-star. You'll see who I am soon," I said.

He smiled and we made it to the stage.

While the director was shooting, I was beginning to become completely annoyed with his shouts. "Now, Rosie takes her glasses off and introduces herself to Ryan!" He shouted.

I took my glasses off, catching the look of shock in Jack's eyes. He was at a loss for words and I could tell. "Remember me?" I said smoothly.

He smirked. "Hell ya," He replied.

The director clapped. "Cut! You're both done for the day!" He said, grabbing a donut and walking off, his assistant trailing behind him.

Jack smiled. "Kim. I had no idea," He said.

I smiled. "That's the point. I was going to tell you but I thought, 'Why doesn't he just find out on his own?'… I guess it worked," I said.

He smirked and hugged me. "It sure did." He broke the hug and dragged me off to his dressing room. "We have to tell Amanda!" He said happily.

I kept my groaned of annoyance in as he opened the door. "Amanda! You wouldn't believe who my co-star is!" Jack said happily.

She smiled. "Who, Babe?" She asked.

I walked in smirking. "Miss me?" I asked. I mouthed, 'Gold Digging Bitch' to her.

"Damn," She said.

**Done. Sorry that wasn't long or if it sucked. But, I never expected 24 reviews for only two chapters so far! Awesome! Review?**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	4. Chapter 4: Fights and Tears

Chapter 4

**Hey. Here's your next chapter. I'll try to make it longer! Enjoy?**

Jack looked confused. "Did I miss something? You two are like the best of friends!" He said.

I kept in a laugh. "Jack, Kim is my… best friend. Kim. I didn't know that you'd be starring in the movie," Amanda said.

I smirked. "Yeah. I can't wait to Jennifer," I said.

Amanda's smile faded. "Not to mention, I get to kiss my co-star! How cool is that?" I said.

Amanda's eyes began to burn with jealous. "Since you know, I'm experienced at kissing him," I said.

Jack laughed nervously and slowly backed out of the room taking Daniel with him. Amanda looked at me with fire burning in her eyes. "Experienced at kissing him? You have problems!" Amanda yelled at me.

I sucked in a deep breath and pinched my nose. "So does your breath. Find-"

She tackled me to the ground and started pulling at my hair. I kicked her off me and landed a punch in her gut. This went on until someone pulled me off of the gold digger. "Put me down! She started it!" I yelled.

Amanda began to fake cry and hugged the person holding me. "S-she hurt m-me Jack! A-and she thinks I s-started it!" She said.

I rolled my eyes. I pity her acting skills. "Shh, it's alright." Jack glared at me. "I thought you guys were best friends! We have to fix your friendship! Oh, I know that carnival in town. We can go altogether like a family!" Jack said.

Amanda looked at me and I glared at my ex-husband. "She/I can't come," We said together.

Jack raised a brow. "Kim, really? You never go anywhere and this is a chance for me to meet up with the others and we cans tart talking again," Jack said.

"Unless someone puts a knife to their throats," I murmured under my breath.

Amanda glared at me. "Okay, I'm in," I said. "When do we leave?"

It was around five in the afternoon when everyone went to the carnival. I arrived with Jerry and the others. We got out and saw Jack and Amanda waving at us. For the sake of Jack, we all waved back. We walked over to them and Jack hugged all his friends, whilst Amanda glared at us all.

Jack smiled at me and hugged me. I returned happily. "Okay. We should get going. I don't want to miss out on any rides or games today," Jack said.

Amanda pouted. "I'm scared of heights, Jackie," She said.

I smirked. "You heard her, _Jackie_. She's scared of heights," I said.

Jack glared playfully at me and I smiled. "It's okay. I'll go on the high rides with Kim and my son," Jack said.

I smirked at Amanda when her eye began twitching. "O-okay," She managed to get out before glaring straight at me.

I smiled widely. "Okay, I'm leaving with the boys. You girls going to be okay together?" Jack asked.

We nodded. When they left, Amanda glared at us all. "Did you get the invitations for the wedding in four days?" She asked.

I smirked. _No, but we have cameras in your house. Surprise!_ I thought. "Nope," I said.

She smiled and handed us all an invitation. "Be there to see your best friend get married to an enemy of yours," She said.

We took them and read over it. "Only wear white? Really?" Kelsey said.

Amanda nodded. "Because white is a total wedding colour and Jack's favourite colour," She said.

I looked at as if she grew two heads. She knew nothing about her own fiancée. "His favourite is red," I said.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out a water bottle from her purse. "Whatever. I'm marrying him for the money, not to get to know him," She said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to talk to my friends when I felt something cold fall on my head. "Happy earlier birthday, Kim. Reason number one to why we're getting married this Saturday, it's your birthday," She said.

I wiped the water from my eyes and turned around. My hands fisted up and I landed a nice punch to her face. "No one pours water on my head," I sneered at her.

She tripped me and I stumbled back a bit. I drop kicked her and punched her again. "Go Kim!" I heard.

I kept punching her until I heard, "Kim! That's my fiancée!"

I got up and I looked at Jack who was at her aid. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Why you hate her?" Jack yelled at me.

I looked at him straight in the eye. "Because she doesn't want you! She doesn't love you! You're the richest person I know, she wants your money! The only reason why she's in the movie with a minor role is because she begged her way into iShe wants nothing to do with you! She knows nothing about you!" I yelled back.

Jack stood up facing me. "How do you know? Did she even tell you? I know she loves me because she tells me every day!" Jack yelled.

I looked at him and laughed. "You don't need her to tell you something every day, but every minute and hour, Jack! She hates you!" I yelled.

We began attracting the attention of people around us. "Why are you so jealous, Kim? Why are you always in my love life?" He yelled.

I felt tears in my eyes. "Why are you so stupid? Why are you so naïve? She doesn't want you!" I yelled.

Jack glared at me. "Just so you know, Kim. We are no longer best friends. Don't even come to my wedding," He said.

I smiled weakly and rear fell down my cheek. "Okay, I won't. I hope you remember this when I tell you. Marry her and you'll never see Daniel ever again," I said.

Jack looked to the ground. "Then I guess I'm never seeing my son again," He said.

I looked at Kelsey and Grace then Jerry and Eddie. "Oh my god. Take me home," I said.

Tears were flowing down my cheeks like a water fall. They didn't move, which pissed me off. "Take me home!" I yelled.

Kelsey linked arms with me and I took Daniel as we walked to the car.

When I got home, I sat on my couch. There were tissues everywhere. No one could cheer me up. Not even Daniel. "Mommy? Are you right?" He asked.

I looked down and shook my head at my son. "Daniel. You can't see _Jack_ anymore," I said.

Tears filled his eyes. "Why, Mommy?" He asked me.

I picked him up and put him on my lap. "Because, Amanda might kill you and I'm not taking risks. You have to go to bed and I have to call someone," I said.

He nodded and I let him sleep on the couch. I picked my cell phone up and dialled the number of the director. "Hello?" A grumpy voice came.

I sighed. "Hey Aaron. It's Kim. I'm quitting the movie," I said.

There was a moment of silence. "I can't stop you can I?" He asked.

I sniffled holding back another round of tears. "I'm afraid not," I said.

He sighed. "Okay. Who do you think I should give it to?" He asked.

I thought for a while. "Amanda Isis," I replied.

He sighed. "S-sure. But nobody will ever pass you Kim. Bye," He said.

I smiled through my sadness. "Bye, Aaron," I said before hanging up.

I looked around my two bedroom condo before I heard a knock at my door. I ran and opened it. My eyes widened. "D-Donna?" I stammered.

She pushed her way in. "You're not giving up, are you?" I nodded. "Who the hell are you and what happened to Kimberly Ann Crawford?" She said.

I shrugged. "Jack really loves her," I said.

Donna sat on my couch. "Oh… he's so quiet and adorable when he sleeps," She said referring to Daniel. She looked at me and patted the spot beside her. I sat down and looked at my friend. "Jack's blind and stupid. He loves you, but can't see because Amanda has him wrapped around her stupid finger."

I looked to the ground. "Kimmy. Jack loves you. Stop the wedding on the wedding day… and if not. At least bring those tapes and ruin it. Wear white on the day so there _will_ be a wedding," Donna said.

I looked at her. "No, Donna. I can't ruin Jack's future," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Bullshit!" She sang. "Jack's future is with you. The one and only Kimberly Ann Crawford. Fix it or at least become friends again. I know you both love each other," She said.

I wiped a fallen tear from my eyes. "He'd do anything for you. Did he fight you when you said that if he was to marry Amanda he couldn't see Daniel again?" She asked. I shook my head. "Did he go to rehab just for you when he was addicted to drinking?" I nodded. "See, he loves you. If Amanda told him to delete-"

I took my cell phone out and texted someone. "I told Jerry to tell him to delete my phone number," I said.

Donna sighed and pouted. "This is hopeless! I love you Kim, like a sister, really! But you have to fight for your man!" Donna said.

I looked at her. "I'm done fighting for Jack. I will ruin the wedding, but I won't take him back!" I said.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Kimster. I know that you'll take Jackson Anderson back," She said.

I looked to the ground. "There's a sixty percent chance I won't," I said.

Donna stood up and hugged me. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. I'll see you later, Kimster," She said.

She left through my front door, knowing where the spare key was, and locked it. I sighed.

Was everything that Donna said true?

**Okay. This is just a short book. The next three chapters count down to the wedding and the other two are the parts of the wedding. Before you ask, Jack and Amanda had the wedding all sorted out before they told Kim. Anyways, the chapters with be longer for the next few chapters and will be in normal POV for the last few chapter. It's just a short book. Review?**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**

**P.S. I share this account with my sister. I have one to myself if I don't want to write with her! :p**


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding: 3 Days Left

Chapter 5

**Hi. Back. Here's another chapter… can't believe this book is actually going good! Enjoy?**

Jack walked into the studio with Amanda, intending on apologizing to Kim. He went to her dressing but the door read, 'Amanda' instead of, 'Kimberly'. Amanda looked to the ground. Aaron was walking towards them. "Hello, Chimps," He said happily. His eyes, though, told a different story.

Jack pointed to the door. "W-where's Kim's room?" He asked.

Aaron shook his head. "She quit the movie," He said.

Amanda groaned in her hands before crying. "No, no, no. That wasn't supposed to happen," She murmured.

Jack rubbed her back. "Anything else?" Jack asked.

Aaron gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, she texted me this morning and said that no one was to call her or find her. She moved and changed her phone number. She wants some time alone," Aaron said.

Jack nodded. "Good news is that Amanda is your co-star!" Aaron said before walking off.

Jack sat down beside his fiancée. "She's gone. I did everything for her! I went to rehab for her! And she leaves? Damn! The sad part is, I can't feel hatred towards her!" Jack said. _Only love… wait? Love?_ Jack thought. He looked at Amanda who was glaring at him. "What did I do?"

Amanda stood up and pointed at him. "Call me when your get over Kim! She's got Jack! We're going to be together!" Amanda said before stalking off in the other direction.

Jack sat there stunned. Realization finally hit him. Amanda and Kim didn't actually like each other.

Kim began packing a few boxes in her house. Donna came over to help her. "Did you find a house?" She asked.

Kim nodded. "I'll be moving in after I ruin Jack's wedding… so after the wedding… and my birthday," Kim said.

Donna grounded her teeth together. "I didn't just _say_ ruin the wedding! I said get him back! Marry Jack again! I will not be related to Amanda!" Donna yelled furiously at Kim.

Kim glared at her. "You're married to my older brother! Be happy Donna! You're still related to me!" Kim yelled.

Donna laughed sarcastically before standing up and looking away from Kim. "If you're not going to do anything about your messed up relationship with Jack, then I will. If you want nothing to do with it, then go to hell. Kim, you just burned the last person who actually cared for you," Donna said

She opened the door and walked out slamming it shut. Kim flinched but didn't move from her spot. Her sister-in-law was mad at her and she couldn't do anything about it. She sat on the couch where her son slept and stroked his face. "Oh Daniel. I can't keep you. I just can't," Kim said, tears burning her in eyes. "You'll be better off with friends or family… or with your dad. I have to give you away." She kissed her son's forehead. "I love you. Remember that."

She grabbed a duffel bag and picked her son up. She put a pair of flats on and walked out of her house, locking the door behind her.

Kim parked her car outside of the studio's parking lot and walked into the studio. The security guard let her through to get her extra stuff from the director. Kim walked to where they were filming. She saw the director and waved. He waved back and gave her a little smile. "CUT! Take twenty!" Aaron walked over to Kim and smiled. "Came to take your job back?"

Kim shook her head. "No. I want you to do me a favour." He nodded. "It has something to do with Jack. I need-"

"What does it have to do with me?" Kim turned and saw Jack looking regretfully at her. "Kim-"

She looked away from him and handed him Daniel and the bag. "What the hell? Kim what's going on?" Jack asked.

Kim looked to the ground. "Jack. Promise me you'll take good care of Daniel," Kim said.

Jack looked at the boy in his arms then Kim. "Wait… why?" Jack asked.

Kim shook her head and pushed past Jack and ran out of the studio. As soon as she got out it began raining. She ran to her car and quickly got in. she began crying.

Flashback

_Kim was at Donna and her brother Jason's wedding. He was older than them both by a year. "You may kiss the bride," The priest said._

_Jason lifted the veil off Donna's face and kissed her gingerly. Kim smiled through the tears that were falling down her face. She felt someone stroke her hand. She smiled at her husband and kissed him. His hand stroked her stomach. "Very soon. They'll have something like this," Jack said. _

_Kim smiled and kissed him again._

End of Flashback

Jack lied. They had something better. A long lasting marriage and three beautiful children. Her niece and nephews. Kim smiled at the thought.

Flashback

_She was two months pregnant and everything in their marriage was going downhill. The door opened and Kim closed her eyes quickly. _Please don't call me! Please don't wake me up!_ Kim pleaded in her head. She felt the bed beside sink down and Jack's arms wrap itself around her waist. "I know you're awake, Kim," Jack sneered in her ear._

_Kim whimpered. "I know. I'm trying to sleep, Jackson," She said._

_She began calling him that when he became a drunk. "I'll kill you if you call me that again," Jack threatened._

_Kim rolled her eyes. "You say that every day. Why am I not dead? Go to hell, Jack!" Kim yelled. She twisted her body to face her husband. "I wish that you'd just die!"_

_Jack sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sleeping on the couch," He said._

_Kim shrugged. "Go sleep on the damn couch. This marriage is failing anyways," Kim said._

_Jack slammed the bedroom door closed._

End of Flashback

Kim was driving straight to Donna's house now. She quickly got out of her car and knocked on the door. Donna opened it and gasped at Kim's current state. She was shaking violently and her tears came down like a waterfall that wouldn't stop. She almost looked… psycho. "Kim?" Donna said. "What happened?"

Kim fell to her knees. "I love him so much that it hurts! He does everything for me and I ruined our friendship! He hates me!" Kim said.

Donna helped her sister up and sat her on the couch. She ran and got something hot for her to eat. "Kim! What did you do?" Donna yelled.

Kim cried even harder. Donna kneeled in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something, but felt tugging at her t-shirt. She saw her twin boys and her daughter. "Mommy. Is Aunty okay?" Her daughter asked.

Donna shook her head. "Listen. Go get daddy. Aunty needs him," Donna said.

They nodded and ran to their father. "Kim. Tell me. Jack just texted me. What did you do?" Donna asked.

Kim looked at her sister-in-law. "I screwed up. I gave him Daniel. I can't be a good mother to him. He needs his father," Kim said through her tears.

Jason walked in and bent at his younger sister's side. "What's wrong? I mean I heard about the Jack and argument part, I want to know what's up now," He said.

Kim didn't even answer. Donna looked at her husband. "Kim. Do you want to stay here until the wedding? Or should we go to your house?" Donna asked.

Kim looked at them. Jason ruffled his sister's hair. "C-can I just stay here for a while?" Kim asked.

Donna nodded. "What about your house?" Jason asked.

Kim shrugged. "I'll get J-Jerry to do the rest," She said.

Jason nodded. He noticed that she was shivering wildly and that her shirt was short sleeved. "Kim. You need something hot." Jason looked at his wife and she went into their kitchen. "Donna's getting you some soup," Jason said.

Kim nodded.

Jack walked into his and Amanda's room. "Hey," He said.

Amanda looked at him. "It's nine. What made you come in here?" Amanda asked.

Jack sighed. "Amanda. I'll stop talking about Kim if you forgive me," Jack said.

Amanda smiled widely and hugged Jack. "And never talk to her again?" Amanda asked.

Jack nodded and sent his fiancée a forced smile.

She ran out of the room saying she was going to get champagne. Jack nodded and watched her leave. He groaned and rubbed his temple.

Did everything Kim said at the carnival true?

Should he marry Amanda?

**Done. I felt like giving you guys another chapter! You're welcome! Hoped you enjoyed it! Review?**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


	6. Chapter 6: The Wedding: 2 Days Left

Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

Kim woke up in a satin red room. She looked around and fell back on the bed. She sighed and closed her eyes, preventing the tears that already welled up in her eyes. _Gosh… I have to ruin that wedding. Even if Jack hates me, I will not see his life become miserable…_ Kim thought. She got out of the bed and walked down the hall, straight into the kitchen where she smelt the smell of eggs and bacon. She walked in and was greeted by three heavy bodies. "Aunty!"

She smiled. "Hey guys… what's up?" She asked.

The kids played with her hair. "Jamie, Joshua and Calvin. Get off Aunty Kim right now and eat some food," Donna said.

They reluctantly got off of Kim and sat at the table. Kim smiled and sat at the table. Donna put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Kim. "Thanks! This smells delicious!" Kim said. Donna smiled and sat beside her sister-in-law. "Don't worry! I'll be out of your hair in two hours! I don't plan on staying long."

Donna smiled and Jason just stuffed his face with food. "Yofu don't havfe tfo lfweave!" He said through his food.

Kim smiled and threw a piece of egg at him. "Eat with your mouth closed!" She scolded him in a motherly way.

Jason rolled his eyes and swallowed his food. "Whatever, _Mom_," Jason said sarcastically.

Jack was trying to get his stubborn son ready so he could get to his movie shoot. "Come on, Daniel! Mom- Kim isn't coming!" Jack said.

Daniel's cries became harder. "Why don't we just knock him out cold?" Amanda suggested.

She earned a death glare from Jack. "I mommy!" Daniel whined.

Amanda bent down to Daniel's level. "I'll be your mommy soon, Hun," She said.

Daniel stood up and pushed her face away from his. "I don't lwike you!" He said.

Amanda took deep breaths in and out to calm down. "Jack, I'll kill your son," She said.

Jack sighed. "Only if Kim was…"

Amanda stood up. "STOP TALKING ABOUT HER! THE UGLY HOE ISN'T COMING BACK!" Amanda yelled, making Jack flinched. "I'm sorry babe, but I don't like her. I never did and you know that… now. Please… just stop."

Jack nodded. He smiled when I thought came to him. "Daniel! I'll buy you a new toy!" He said.

Daniel smiled through his tears. "Rweally Daddy?" He asked.

Jack smiled and nodded. "Okay! I get rweady!" Daniel said.

Jack helped his son get ready and they went on their way to the studio.

Kim was just leaving Donna and Jason's house when she reached into her purse and pulled out small toy. It was the toy she took away from Daniel when he was bothering her a bit too much in the car. Kim smiled then frowned. It was his favourite toy. She had to return it. "Kim?" She heard Donna.

She turned and smiled at her sister-in-law. "Hey… can you come with me?" Kim asked. Donna gave her a 'why' look. "Because I need to return this to Daniel and pick up the rest of my stuff from the studio… it's only a ten drive from here."

Donna nodded and they left the house.

In all honesty, Kim wasn't ready to talk or face Jack.

Aaron sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. Amanda was a terrible actress. Just plain terrible. He had been watching her act for almost five minutes… they already took 20 takes and he wanted the 21st to be worth something. He was watching the scene when he caught a flash of blonde hair. He smiled widely. "Kim! Darling! Cut! Take twenty!" All the actors left but Jack, who was stunned at the sight of Kim. Aaron approached Kim and hugged her. "What brings you here? And who is this lovely looking woman beside you.

Kim smiled. "This is my sister-in-law, Donna Crawford." Aaron's face fell and he shook Donna's hand. "And to pick the rest of my stuff up and give this to my son," Kim finished.

He smiled. "That's nice… but I have no clue where Daniel is. Jack does… so does his fiancée," He said, mumbling the thing about Amanda. "JACK! AMANDA!"

Jack and his fiancée walked up to Kim and Donna. "I'll leave you guys alone," Aaron said, walking away.

Jack sighed. "Yeah, Kim? Is there something you need?" Jack asked.

Kim nodded and whispered something into Donna's ear. "She said that she wants you to give this. Daniel's favourite toy," Donna said.

Jack smirked and chuckled a bit. "I want Kim to tell me. She has her own mouth," Jack said.

Kim took a deep breath and sighed, whispering something into Donna's ear. "She said you won't be hearing her voice for a long time." Kim whispered something else in Donna's ear.

Jack groaned in frustration. "Damn it, Kim! Talk to me!" Jack yelled.

Kim shook her head, handed Jack the toy and went to get the rest of her stuff. Donna not following. Donna turned to face Jack, who was on the verge of tears. "Sorry, Jack. Just remember this, Kim still loves you. I'll see you later," Donna said.

Jack nodded and watched Donna walk away before he realized what Donna said.

_Kim still loves you_. It was stuck in his head. Amanda hugged his waist. "Baby… what's wrong?" Amanda asked.

Jack shook his head. _Kim still loves me and was probably right about you,_ he thought of saying but instead he said, "Nothing. I'm alright. Something's just not… right with the scene. I'm worried about the movie," Jack said.

Amanda smiled and nuzzled her face into his back. Aaron walked pass them and said, "Amanda! You're fired for ruining my shots! Someone find Kimberly Ann Crawford!"

Amanda stuttered over her words. "W-what? I-I a-am c-confused!"

Jack smirked. "Don't smile, Jack! This is serious!" Amanda said.

Jack's smirk faded but he was laughing on the inside. That was creative way to fire someone.

Kim was picking up her last box when someone grabbed her arm. "Kim," She heard Jack's voice.

She turned and saw the love of her life. "What?" She asked rudely.

Jack flinched at her tone. "Aaron wants you back on the movie," He said.

Kim looked at her red flats. "I don't know. I don't think I can," Kim said.

Jack sighed. "Think about it. And about my wedding. I want you to come," Jack said. He began walking away. "And bring anything you want."

Kim raised a brow. Anything she wanted? She walked outside with her box. Now she really felt like ruining Jack's wedding.

**Done! I may not be able to update for two weeks on any book I've written, but trust me on this, I will update the last 3 chapters and the epilogue and if you guys want a sequel, I'll write one! **

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**

**P.S. I know that this isn't my best chapter and I apologize!**


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding Day

Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm skipping the last day. So, this is the wedding! Yay! Enjoy?**

Jack was putting his tuxedo on and admiring himself in the mirror. "Okay, Jack. You can do it. You can marry Amanda. Your beautiful fiancée you love so dearly," He murmured to himself.

A laugh made him completely turn around. He came face to face with Jerry, Eddie and Milton. "Dude! You were totally talking to yourself. On your wedding day… again! First Kim now Amanda! Dude, you're booked," Jerry said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Do you guys think I should marry Amanda?" He asked.

Jerry smirked, Eddie smiled and Milton whistled. "Follow your heart, Dude. Just follow it. We'll see you at the altar," Eddie said.

They all left a confused Jack in the room.

Kim was laying on her bed thinking about yesterday. So she agreed to do the movie again, and not to go to Jack's wedding. But Donna was preventing her from making a _real_ decision about the wedding. She sat up and ran a hand through her blond hair and sighed. "Damn," She whispered. "I'm going." She looked at the clock and flinched. "Damn, it starts in five minutes! Gotta go!"

She jumped out of her bed and ran into the shower.

Jack smiled as the music came on and Amanda began her walk down the aisle with her dad. He felt… weird thinking about marrying her. Something was off about her. She was… different. First, her dress was _way_ too short. It stopped at mid-thigh. Second, she was wearing six inched heels. Third, she was glaring at everyone instead of smiling. It creeped him out. She was supposed to be happy. "Ahem. Sir," Jack heard the priest. He looked at him and raised a brow. "We're about to start."

Jack looked in the crowd for Kim but nodded anyways. He turned to face his bride to be. The priest cleared his throat. "We gather here in…"

Kim was honking her horn. This is why New York wasn't the place to film movies and to live. There was always traffic. "MOVE! I need to get going!" She yelled. Someone flipped her off. "That's nice, but I'm not dead yet!"

She heard a gasp and got out of her car. "Damn! It's Kimberly Crawford! The movie star! Let her through!" Someone yelled.

Kim smiled but instead of driving, she ran down the streets, with her purse, to the church.

Kim was beginning to get tired. She had been running for twenty minutes. _Just five away! Just five!_ She chanted in her head. She saw a large white church come into her view. Kim ran into the church intended on stopping the wedding. She had to stop it. He couldn't… no _can't_ marry her. That's what best friends do right? They protect each other. _I'm finally here! Yes, dammit!_ She ran through the doors and down the church to the room where the wedding was but was stopped by large body guards. "I need to get in! Jack's expecting me!" Kim said.

They shook their heads. Kim huffed. "Fine."

She turned to walk away but grabbed one of their arms and flipped them, knocking them unconscious. She tripped the other one and punched him out cold. She sighed and stood in front of the door. _Should I? It's Jack's choice… not mine. I'm just protecting him. I have to… no. It's still not my choice. I love him though. I want to marry him again… should wait for her to die? I'm unsure. I just can't… I have to._ She took a deep breath.

The priest had finishing praying over them. "Will someone bring out the rings-?"

The door flew open and Jack smiled. "Kim?" He said happily.

Kim shook her head. "Jack. You can't marry Amanda," She said.

Jack smiled and raised a brow. "Why not? She's-"

Kim sighed. "She's a tricky bitch. A gold digger. A beggar. A monster… who has a record." Jack looked at Amanda, who was glaring harshly at Kim. "A liar. She's psycho. Not the one for you," Kim finished.

Jerry smirked. Jack laughed and shook his head. "No… you're lying," He said.

Amanda smiled, but when Kim did, she frowned. _Something isn't right_, Amanda thought. "Here. Listen and respond," Kim said tossing him a tape recorder and video camera. Jack played the video camera first. He pressed play and up popped Amanda's face.

"_Don't worry, Jenny. I'll kill him after he goes bankrupt. There's no need for him. He's useless,"_ _Amanda said pacing around the kitchen. She laughed unexpectedly. "Hell no! That bitch won't get in my way! I may hate him, but he's not-"_

Jack stopped it. "She doesn't mean me," He said.

Amanda smiled wickedly. Kim's nostrils began flaring. "Listen to the tape recorder," She sneered.

Jack picked it up. He pressed the play button. _""His favourite is red," _Kim's voice said.

_"Whatever. I'm marrying him for the money, not to get to know him," Amanda said._

Jack stopped it. "Did you say that?" Jack asked Amanda. She took a step back. A mad Jack was a dangerous Jack. "Did you, Amanda!"

She flashed Kim a glare. "Bitch! You were recording me!" Amanda yelled.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Jack's asking _you_ a question. Answer him, Asswipe," Kim said.

Amanda turned to the fuming Jack frightened. "Jack… let's-"

Jack was taking deep breaths in to stop him from killing the honey brown haired girl in front of him. "Answer. My. Fucking. Question," Jack snarled.

Gasps were heard from everywhere. "Jackie! Look! It's Daniel! Your-"

Jack took a step forward so he was facing Amanda closely. "Tell me the truth and stop changing the subject. Was. It. True, Amanda?" Jack asked. She didn't answer, pissing him off more. "Was it!"

Amanda glared at him, then Kim, then everyone else. "Assholes! You planned this! Go to hell!" She yelled.

She started to walk away when Jack grabbed her arm. Hard. "You never answered," He sneered.

Amanda turned around. "Fuck you. It was true. You're only good for money. Not love. And I was going to kill you when you went bankrupt. No one wants you, Jackson," Amanda said.

Kim raised a brow when Jack sat quietly on the floor fuming. "See. No one is helping. No one wants-"

Kim laughed. "That's a total lie. His fans love him. His son loves him. His family loves him. His friends love him. Heck. Even I love him," Kim said seethed.

Amanda huffed and turned around. "Hey Amanda." She turned to face her smirking ex-fiancée. "Drop the dress. I bought it." Her eyes widened, but she did as she was told. She turned again. "And the bracelet, necklace, ring, toe ring, earrings, contacts, that expensive hair pin, those heels, that ankle bracelet and don't forget, that broche too." She dropped them all and huffed. "Bye," Jack said coldly.

She looked at everyone. "I'm going home!" She yelled.

Jack and Jerry laughed. "Where? You lived with Jack and everything that you have, is his. You have nowhere!" Jerry said.

Amanda stomped out of the church. Kim watched her leave then turned to Jack who was now behind her. "Jack. You're welcome," She said.

Jack smiled and rested a hand on her cheek. "Thank you…" He said. Kim smiled. "So… you still love me?"

Kim's eyes widened. "I didn't mean that!" She said.

Jack smirked. "You said it," He said.

Kim smiled and rolled her eyes. "So what now? Are you going to kiss me?" She asked.

Jack smirked and shook his head making Kim frown and pout. "Nah… not exactly." He got on one knee, picking up the ring Amanda dropped and holding it out. Kim's mouth dropped open in shock. "Kimberly Ann Crawford. You got rid of Amanda and I figured out that I still loved you. Will you marry me?"

Kim stood frozen. _M-marry?_

**Done. The book isn't done, I can guarantee that! :) But, Kim's still got to answer. Sorry for the rushed chapter, I just want to finish this book… so yeah. :p what should Kim's answer be? Not! I get to choose! Yay! You'll all be surprised! She's going to obviously say yes! ;) review?**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**

**P.S. I didn't update in a long time because I've been busy! **


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

Chapter 8

Epilogue

**Hi. I'm sorry. I was busy. So here's the update. Enjoy? It is going to be short. The sequel will be long and this is the last chapter.**

Kim's POV

5 years later

I sighed as my plane landed in Seaford, California. I was twenty-eight now. Seaford. It sure brought back some sad memories… like the wedding.

Flashback

_I looked at the ring in Jack's hand and shook my head. "Jack. I'm sorry," I said._

_He stood and grabbed my hands. "What's wrong Kim? Is it me?" He asked me._

_I shook my head. "I-I can't marry you. I'm sorry," I said._

_Jack looked at me sadly. "Why Kim?" He asked._

"_You just go out of a relationship. I can't do this. I love you and always will. I'm moving back to Tennessee for a while. I'm not taking the movie deal." Jack was about to say something, but I cut him off with a kiss. I broke I let his hands go. "Take good care of Daniel. I love you," I said._

_I ran out of the church ignoring everyone's calls of my name and Jack's really sad face._

_I looked around… maybe moving somewhere Tennessee will be the best for me… it will._

End of Flashback

I dragged my luggage down the hall and out into the sweet smell of my favourite place. Seaford. "KIMBERLY!" I heard.

I turned and saw my family. I smiled and ran to hug everyone. "I missed you guys," I said.

Donna and Jason smiled, just as my nephew and nieces. "We missed you too." Donna smiled. "Did you hear the news?" She asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "No? What is it?" I asked.

Donna frowned. "Jack's back too," She said.

My body froze and heart raced.

Jack. The love of my life was back.

**The book is done. Wait for the sequel. This probably sucked and I'm leaving off from here! Thanks for reading. Come back again!**

**-EvilFemaleFullOfRevenge96**


End file.
